


Last day at camp

by Dangerousstories



Category: Young - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Sex, Young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangerousstories/pseuds/Dangerousstories
Summary: Timmy and Julie have been at camp for three months and have grown fond of each other. The last day will count forever.
Relationships: Friends - Relationship





	Last day at camp

Timmy and Julie have been at camp for almost three months and tomorrow is their last day. They are both preteens, Timmy 12 and Julie 11. Timmys body is already forming into a young man, muscles are growing, his voice is getting deeper and he has a good bush of pubic hair with a nice cock to match. Julies body is forming as well, her hour glass figure, breast buds forming as well as her soft but plump little ass and hips that are getting bigger and wider. Timmy and Julie have kissed and made out multiple times over the past few months. Julie has gotten so comfortable with timmy that she has flashed him exposing her bare breast buds. Timmy has shown Julie his young erection she gives him after they are done making out. 

What are we doing Timmy, we will get in trouble if we are found out here at night, Julie said grabbing Timmys hand Don’t worry, no one will find us, no one come over here anymore, Timmy said pulling her. They both stop behind a old shack and timmy starts kissing julies neck while trying to grab her breast. Wait, Julie says pushing back. It’s our last night we should do something else. Timmys erection became noticeable in his spider man pajamas as it throbbed. You mean sex? Timmy asked nervously. Why not? We are grown up enough. And I always hear my dad tell my mom he will pull out before you know.. he finishes. Timmy looks at Julie in the eyes as his erecting becomes rock hard and precum starts to come out of his tip. Ok. If you think we’re ready, Timmy days pulling down his pants slowly exposing his massive your erection. His cock flings up spitting precum in Julies pants. Timmy! Be careful. I’m wearing these home. Timmy blushes and tries to wipe the precum of his tip. Wait, let me. Julie says as she kneels down, his cock eyeing her in the face. I saw my mom do this a couple times to dad. Julie puts his tip in her mouth and licks it with her tongue. Timmys head flus gd back in ecstasy, mouth wide open and his cock jumping in her mouth. Eww! Julie says as she spits. I don’t know why she likes it, it tastes awful. Julie puts her mouth back over his cock and starts to suck. Pre cum shoots out in her mouth as Timmy looks down to the sight of her looking at him, his balls feel like they are contracting. Timmy grabs the back of her head and starts to slowly fuck her face. Julie starts to gag and choke as Timmy keeps going. Julie taps his leg to stop but Timmy keeps going, he is about to cum a load into her mouth. Julie pinches his thigh and with a slurp comes off his cock. Timmy! I was gagging.. I wanted to stop. Timmy looks down at her eyes full of tears. Sorry Julie it just felt so good. Julie nods and gets up to her feet. Let’s just do it, Julie says as she removes her pajamas. She’s not wearing anything underneath and exposes her self to him. Timmys cock gets rock hard again as he looks at her undressing. How.. how do we do it? Timmy asks. Not sure, Julie says. But I saw my mom do this. Julie bends over putting her soft young ass against his crotch. Now you put it in me. Julie says looking back. Um.. ok. Which hole? Timmy asks holding his cock ready to put it in. Not sure really.. try both of them I guess. Julie looks forward waiting for the feeling. Timmy grabs her by the waist and inserts his cock in her ass. He moans as it is a tight fit, Julie bites her lip and closes her eyes hard trying not to scream. Slowly! Please, It hurts. Julie says grabbing a piece of wood tightly. Timmy goes half way and feels her tight ass hole get tight. Oh god Julie this is amazing. He says pushing in still. Julie lets out a uncontrollable moan, oh god! Fuck! No stop!. Timmy keeps thrusting slowly, his balls rubbing on her soft Pussy. Wait.. I can’t. Julie says in a moan whisper. Her eyes roll back in bed head and her body shivers. What was that, Timmy stops. I just came I think, Julie says panting heavy. Try the other hole now. This one hurts. Timmy acknowledges and starts pulling out slowly. Julie bits her lip again from the intense pain and pleasure. His cock slips out dripping precum. Ok you ready? He asks as he lines his cock with her pussy hole. Yeah, she says, but go slower ok. Timmy nods, grabs her hip and slides his hard cock in her now soaked pussy. As his tip enters her head flings up and she gasps loud. Ow! Ok this hurts more. Timmy slowly enters her with his pre cum as lube. Julie starts to pant heavy as he goes faster grabbing both of her hips. Ow, slowly it hurts. Julie moans as Timmy keeps going faster. Ok I’m done no more, Julie says. Timmy won’t stop and goes harder. Ow! Fuck it hurts! Julie cries looking back at him. Timmy keeps going faster and harder making her little ass clap as his balls slap against her clit. No more! I can’t, Julie screams grabbing his hand. Timmys cock gets rick hard and cums in her pussy. Oh god damn! Fuck.. god. Timmys body goes tense and starts to relax. Julie is crying and trying to stay quiet as he pulls his cock out. It slips out with cum and precum dripping. Julie pushes the cum out of her pussy as it drips on the floor.


End file.
